Finding a Mate
by Lurkinshdws
Summary: Beckett/Dex slash. Ronon feels the old desires of finding a mate stirring in him...


**Standard Disclaimer applies. And I wrote this before Carson died, so pretend this was before that horrible episode.  
**

When he had been a young boy, Ronon had known that he would become a solider. He had also realized that he would most likely die young and alone, but he told himself that as long as he took out Wraith, it was a sacrifice he would willingly make. Still, he sometimes found himself watching others and wondered what his mate would have been like. During the course of his training, Ronon found himself with others but none where a true mate.

Melena had just begun her training as a healer when they had met. A companion of Ronon's team had been injuried and while Ronon was visiting him one day, Melena stopped by to see her patient. As thier relationship grew, both realized that they were not truly in love with one anothe. But since lives were being taken every day, they both knew that true, everlasting love would most likely not happened. So, they had remained together, and when Ronon asked if they could carry out the mating ritual that would bind them togther, Melena didn't hesitate.

Once he had become a Runner, relationships were not even an option and Ronon pushed the desire of finding his true mate deep within himself. Seven years later, when he met the explorers from Atlantis, that desire emerged with what little hope he had left. Ronon wondered what his new life would be like now that he was no longer prey to a hunting Wraith. The people of Atlantis showed him his homeworld,and he decided to stay among Sheppard and his companions and continue to fight.

Life on Atlantis was different than anywhere Ronon had ever been to. These people had many customs and practices on behavior and manner and Ronon found himself on the outside of a strict society. Others watched him come and go about Atlantis and he knew that they though of him as ill-intelligent and ill-mannered. Ronon adapted and soon he found people who started to care about and trust him, like a family would. Most of these new friends were military, but some where scientists who he had met during the brief period he had been on Atlantis.

He had been eating in the mess with Sheppard and Lorne when the old desires about finding a mate came to mind. The feelings had started as he had watched Lorne wave Carson Beckett over to thier table and invite him to join them. Beckett, with his easy-going smile, had agreed and sat down right next to the Saetdean. Sheppard and Beckett started a conversation about an injured Marine as Ronon half listened to the words being said and instead watched Carson's facial expressions while he talked. The doctor was one of the first people he had met, after Sheppard's team of course. Upon meeting the man, Ronon had noticed his interesting accent and caring personality. It wasn't until now, in the mess hall, that Ronon realized that he was starting to become attracted to Carson.

When the conversation was over, Ronon's eyes followed Carson Beckett as the man stood. With a brief, "Well, lads, I must be off," Carson proceeded to exit, Ronon looking intently after him. When he turned back to Lorne and Sheppard, he found Sheppard watching him curiously.

It was several weeks later when Ronon woke to the white walls of a dark infirmary with a pounding headache and a numb thigh. As he pushed himself into a sitting position Carson appeared next to him and assisted him. When he was comfortable, the other man fussed with his sheets and blankets and checked the various moniters beside the bed.

"Well Ronon, can you tell me how you feel right now? Are ye in any pain?"

Ronon shook his head and looked at Beckett carefully in the dim lighting. He appeared to be tired, as he often was, and his face wasn't clean shaven as it was usually- Ronon had to admit to himself that the bit of scruff on Carson's face appealed to him.

"It seems that you managed to get shot in yer thigh muscle. I had to take it out, but yeh will be fine right soon. It wasn't that deep-"

He tried to listen but he was too drowsly. Instead he just focused on Carson's face and let the soothing words wash over him. All to soon Carson stooped talking and gave him a soft smile and gestured towards his office.

"I'll be in there if yeh need anything. Right now, I just want you to go back to sleep. Morning will come soon enough."

Carson patted his hand that wasn't injected with an IV and turned and went back to his office. As usual, Ronon followed him with his eyes and looked at his backside, which was nicely built. He waited until the light in the office turned off to close his eyes.

Sheppard came around mid-morning after breakfast and after Carson had told him that he would be in the infirmary for another day. The other man sat down in the chair next to him and waited until Carson disappeared.

"So, buddy. How are ya feeling?"

Ronon watched him with mild amusment. "Fine. Dr. Beckett said I'll be out tomorrow."

Sheppard shifted and went silent for a moment. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about Dr. Beckett actually. I've seen you around him and well, you kinda seem...well, different around him. Sort of like an attraction..." He trailed off.

Ronon watched Sheppard's face closely. "Is that a problem?"

Sheppard looked up. "No! No, that's why I'm here. I wanted to let you know that while some people are aganist that kinda thing, I'm not. If you want to go after him, I won't let anyone stop you. After all, we are here in this city thats 10 thousand years old. People should be more open-minded."

Ronon nodded. Sheppard understood that Ronon agreed with him and stood up. "So, buddy, I'll catch you later. Listen to the doc, and get outta here soon." The man waved as he left and Ronon chuckled.

Beckett came back, fussing with his blankets and pillows, and later brought him lunch. Since the infirmary was deserted, Ronon managed to get Beckett to sit down and talk with him. He feel asleep listening to the warm, caring voice talk about the lastest gossip on Atlantis, knowing he could let his guard down with this man he trusted.

After his discharge, Ronon went out of his way to spend more time with Carson. He stopped by the infirmary or Carson's laboratory frequently to drag the man away to dinner or to sleep and Carson always greeted him with that tired, warm smile. While they were togther, Ronon always watched the doctor carefully for a sign that he too felt the growing attraction between them.

Some time later, the SGA:1 team came back from a long trade mission, and went to the infirmary for thier post-mission checkup only to find the area nearly deserted. One of the few remaining nurses informed them the Carson and most of the medical team had been called by an ally to help stop a deadly infection earlier in the week.

It took another four days to stop the spread of the infection and isolate the germ. The weary medical team came back looking like they hadn't stopped to rest during thier leave on the other planet. Ronon stopped by the infirmary after they had been home for a few hours. He found Carson entering data onto his computer.

"Hey, Doc."

Carson looked up towards the door and focused on him. Ronon could make out the red rims surrounding his eyes from the lack of sleep. "Hullo there, Ronon. What can I do fer yeh?"

"Just wanted to see if you were still up."

He watched Carson smile and gesture to the computer. "I'm just entering some information on the infection we found on the Bherian homeworld. I'll get some sleep once I'm done here."

"How long?"

Carson seemed suprised at the question. "I'm almost done. I've just got a wee bit more left."

"Anything I can do?"

"No, lad. Thank you though."

Ronon sat down in the chair across from him. "When you're done, I need to talk to you."

Carson nodded in response and Ronon watched the other man worked, his face deep in concentration. He wondered when he had fallen so deeply for the man.

"So then, what would you like to talk about?"

"Us."

"What now? Us?"

"Sheppard spoke to me some time ago. Said I should tell you how I feel."

"Oh?" Carson looked at him directly and Ronon could see the pure blue shade in his eyes.

"I like you. I have for sometime now."

The doctor's face turned into pure suprise. "What?" He took a deep breath and waited a few moments. "Ronon, I'm flattered, I really am. But I'm your doctor; I couldn't start a relationship with you or any of my patients."

Ronon frowned. "Why should that matter?"

"Well, its not very professional. I mean-"

He cut him off. "Do you like me?"

Carson closed his eyes and rubbed them. "Ronon, you're a good man. You should be trying to find someone who can be what you need. I'm not the right person and I'm not in any position to have a relationship."

"I don't want anyone else."

There was another sigh and Carson faced him again. "I'm sorry, Ronon."

He stood and came closer to Carson and took his chin in his hand. Gazing deep into his eyes he leaned foreward until thier lips were barely touching.

"I've waited a long time to find my mate. I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever."

His lips pressed aganist Carson's and Ronon ran his tongue down the other man's lips. After a bit, Carson parted them and Ronon deepened the kiss and ran one hand down Carson's backside and pressed them closer together.

Carson's hands started roaming down his body, gentle and through, feeling ever muscle and indention. Ronon knew he wanted this and he could feel himself, hard and ready, as desire ran through him.

"Wait- Ronon-" Carson paused, choosing his words carefully. "We can't do this here- If someone came in-"

Ronon didn't let him finish, but instead yanked him from his chair and led his out of the infirmary. Carson's room was closer, and the minute the door was open, he threw Carson inside and pounced. His hands and mouth attacked his mate as he listened to Carson make soft sounds. "I've wanted this for so long."

They stumbled together towards the bed and along the way he managed to get Carson's shirt off. When they reached the mattress he pushed the other man down, but Carson wrapped his arms around him, and Ronon went down with him gladly. Carson's hands traveled from his waist to his shoulders, and then his head and he pushed the fabric from Ronon's shirt off. Ronon detached his mouth from Carson's neck only long enough to allow him to remove the garament before he bit down hard. Carson gasped and tugged on his hair to raise his head where he kissed him, deep and lovingly.

By this time, both men were fully hard and breathing fast. The only clothing that had been removed was thier shirts and Ronon knew neither of them were going to last much longer. He sat up and took off the rest of his clothes and watched as Carson did the same. They met back down on the mattress, both of them putting more pressure into thier touches. When Carson's hands found him, Ronon growled with desire and lust.

He came only moments after Carson did, and they both laid down together. He listened to the soft breaths coming from Carson and a feeling of happiness ran through his body. When, Ronon seperated himself from his lover to clean themselves up, Carson watched with his blue eyes and Ronon felt the feeling grow.

Sitting back down he was pleased the Carson reached for him and tugged him down.

Ronon drew Carson into his arms and clutched onto the smooth skin. Running his hands down his mate's body, he whispered, "Thank you."

He could feel Carson's warm breath aganist his neck and tightened his hold on the other man. "For what, luv?"

"Everything."

Carson shifted, and brought his face to Ronon's. The look he gave was full of passion, need and when Carson kissed him, just as deep and as lovingly as before. "I should be the one thanking you." Carson smiled at him and laid his head down in the space between Ronon's neck and shoulder. Ronon waited until he heard his breathing even out and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

_Reviews are love, but written in words instead of shown through feelings..._


End file.
